


A Readjustment of Perspective

by SockPrincess



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Sometimes, one just needs an application of force to see things from a new perspective.





	A Readjustment of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Group: The Diamond Authority/A Swift Kick in the Butt" and "Diamonds/Swift Kick in the Butt: I've really started to warm up on this pairing over the last few weeks. You just can't deny the signs that they were made for each other! " I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
